Your Blood Is Red, But Your Eye's Are Blue
by Secret Black Raven
Summary: After being killed in the midst of battle with Naraku while trying to protect her kit, Kagome is re-born into the Uchiha clan as Obito Uchiha's little sister who, later is proclaimed a child prodigy and registered into the Ninja Academy.


**Title:**_ Your Blood Is Red, But Your Eye's Are Blue_

**Author****: **_Alex and Blaise_

**Age(s) of the people in this chapter:** _Kakashi and Kagome: 5, Rin and Obito: 13, Minato: 22, Sesshomaru, __InuYash__a, Sakumo: 26_

**Disclaimer:**_ Hello our wonderful reader(s)! How are you fairing this fine day. Er, night? Anyway, both me-(Blaise)-and Alex are writing this, well more like I'm typing and Alex is reading the words from the notebook, and she just hit me because this wasn't in the notebook, damn women. And there she goes about laughing, I'll finish this disclaimer and then probably laugh with her, we're strange like that. Also, sorry if we don't get the exact personalities of each character, we are trying our best to make them in character, but not make us have any limits. We do not own **InuYasha** or **YuYu Hakusho**, yet.._

* * *

Side step, punch, kick, block, kick, punch, block, _clash_.

A girl, barely the age of 5, panted as she held her sword at the neck of her personal sensei. "You're...a..slave driver.." She gasped.

Her sensei smirked. "I'm surprised you caught on so quickly-it's only been three months now, Kagome." He stated as he removed the sword from his neck propped the girl up onto his shoulders.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, a habit she had picked up from him. "Really? How much time did it take for others?" She asked.

Her sensei yawned a bit. "Five years." He shrugged.

"But that's how old I am, Sesshomaru-sensei!".

"Indeed." Was his gruff reply as he headed to his home, which he shared with her, her orphaned brother, and his half brother.

* * *

"Oi, Kagome!" A boy yelled, running after Kagome.

Kagome turned around and smiled a bit, she was in a good mood after she had gotten clean. "Ohayo, Obito-nii." Kagome greeted the boy.

The boy wrapped an arm around her small frame. "How was training today? Are you going to be entering the Academy soon?" He excitedly asked.

Kagome nodded, a finger lightly touching her chin in thought. "Yeah, Inu-sensei said that I'd be joining soon-maybe tomorrow." Obito exploded with excitement.

"Ooh~! This is going to be so fun! Come on, let's go get some Oden!" Obito hungrily exclaimed, finding the Ramen stand that had put Oden on the menu especially for them rather easily in the large crowd of people.

Obito, being the ever-gentleman he is_**-(Sometimes...)-**_pulled the flap so Kagome could get under before going in himself.

They silently, yet eagerly sat down, watching Teuchi with polite eye's. "Oh, Obito and Kagome, why am I not surprised?" He chuckled to himself. "Anyway, do you two want the usual?".

Kagome and Obito hurriedly shook their heads. "Hai, please?" They asked, hope shining in their eye's.

Teuchi fell victim for their eye's and only nodded.

Obito and Kagome started talking about each other's name, ignoring the sound of the flap signifying someone entered.

Well, they were until a bored voice piped up. "Uchiha Obito, is that you?" Obito halted his conversation with his little sister and turned to the voice, eye's narrowing into dangerous slits.

"Hatake, what does it look like?" He snapped hotly, earning the attention of Kagome.

Kagome stared at Obito, studying him. This made Obito squirm with discomfort. After a while Kagome snapped her gaze onto Kakashi.

_'Hm, gravity defying hair, wears a mask to cover his face, that bored look in his eye's, not to mention the familiar attributes...'_.

Kagome lazily walked up to him, hands behind her head.

Once her face was level with his chest, as she was quite short for her age, she craned her neck to look at him. "You're Sakumo-san's kid, right?" She bluntly stated.

Both Kakashi and Obito blinked in surprise. "Yes?.." Kakashi answered, somewhat awkwardly.

Kagome's eye's lit up a bit. "Tell him to stop by the Uchiha complex, and to tell the guards he has a meeting with Kagome Uchiha." She turned away from him, payed for their Oden, and walked out, leaving a confused Kakashi in her wake.

_'Strange girl..'_ Kakashi mused to himself. _'She was kinda cute, though..'_ Kakashi shook his head, walking towards his home. _'Yes, strange..but defiantly cute.'_.

* * *

Kakashi walked into the house, walking straight to where he could hear some humming in the kitchen. _'Humming?'_ Kakashi mentally asked himself. He silently walked into the kitchen, his eye's widening at what he saw.

There was egg's and batter everywhere. He turned his head to his right and almost gagged. His father was in an apron.

A _pink_ apron.

More importantly, a _hot pink_ apron.

The noise caught his father's attention, seeing as he went stiff and slowly-oh so slowly-turned his head with a heavy blush coated on his face. "Ahem-uh, I was just..oh never mind.." Sakumo sighed, shoulders slumped.

"Father," Kakashi started, gaining Sakumo's attention. "A girl-she asked me to tell you to come by the Uchiha complex, and that you have a meeting with a 'Kagome Uchiha'. Is this true?".

Sakumo looked confused for a moment before dancing, literally. "Oh! So Kagome-chan has finally decided to help me, wonderful! Oh, Kakashi, you must come with me!" Hastily tearing the apron off of him and grabbing his son's hand, Sakumo made a break for it.

* * *

The Uchiha guards had not allowed them to pass and had set out for Kagome.

The guard, a girl, and two young silver haired men came out the next time Kakashi saw the guard.

He recognized the girl at once. "You!" He shouted accusingly.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Me?" She looked around, making Sakumo chuckled.

"Kagome-chan, if you don't mind, would you allow your.._guards_ to let us through?" This confused Kakashi greatly, the head of the Uchiha clan had not given birth to anyone, so what did he mean by her guards?

Sakumo saw the confused look on his son's face and looked at Kagome for permission, to which she nodded and led them to her home. "Kakashi, you know what the head of the clan is, right?" Sakumo asked.

Kakashi nodded, rolling his eye's. _'Of course I do, I'm a freaking prodigy for crying out loud!'_.

Sakumo continued. "Well, there's something the Uchiha clan has that no other clan-as we know of, happens to have," Sakumo paused, trying to find the right words when Kagome continued.

"As some people know, kekkei genkai's are famous in some clans, ours happens to be one of them. The Sharingan originated from demons, and then later was given to humans to protect themselves by Miko's and Monk's-holy beings." Kagome slowed her pace till she was walking next to Kakashi, her head tilted to look peer at him. "So every hundred years in the Uchiha clan, a minimum of 12 children are born either demon or a miko/monk. However, the miko that had given the Sharingan to the humans also gave them a curse. With every 12, one of them is born both demon and miko/monk." Kagome mused at Kakashi's reaction.

Kakashi nodded, slowly digesting the information. "Then what does this have to do with you?" He asked quietly.

Kagome smiled faintly. "I'm the curse," She shrugged casually. "InuYasha and Sesshomaru were born Inu yokai, Obito was born a monk. We also had 6 other people who were cursed, one is dead. There was Sango who was a nekomatta, Kohaku, who was a monk that was killed by a rogue ninja. Sango had soon left the village, it was either that or risk being torn apart by the memories of her younger brother. There were Ayame and Kouga, they still live in the compound, though I wish Kouga didn't. They both were born Ookami yokai, their not siblings though." They had made it to Kagome's house, to which InuYasha and Sesshomaru opened it and all sat down on the couches.

"Oi, don't forget Miroku, or the kit." InuYasha added softly.

Kagome's eye's lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh yes, Miroku, poor perverted bastard, didn't know what to touch and what not to touch on a women." Every guy in the room choked on their breath and blushed coated their faces. "Anyway, he traveled with Sango to keep her company, he was born a monk. Then there was Shippo," A far away look entered Kagome's eye's. "Shippo, my little Shippo. He was born a kitsune, fire to be precise. I found him and took him in one day, treated him like my own. One day the damn Shinobi took him and threw him out of Konoha because they thought they were calling Kurama.".

"Kurama?" Kakashi asked.

"Kyuubi, you know. The nine-tailed fox?" Kagome informed. "Anyway," She sighed. "The last two were Rin and Souta, they also still live here. Rin was born a miko and Souta was born a monk. Monks, Miko's, and Demons are highly expected here, and out rule the Head of the clan here, but they still have their limits, which is obeying the Elders. However, if one, like me, is cursed, she or he out rules all in the clan." Kagome turned towards Sakumo.

"So, which are we doing first?" Kagome asked him.

"Hm, how about training?" He suggested.

Kagome nodded and went to go change into something that would allow more movement.

After a moment of silence, Kakashi broke it. "So-Uh, what kind of demon is she?" InuYasha shrugged.

"We don't exactly know, one moment she'd smell like an Inu, then an Ookami, Nekomatta, Kitsune, and then some other's." Kakashi pondered this. "Maybe she's all?".

Sesshomaru thought about this. "I'd would make sense, she has the energy of a fox, the speed of a wolf, the attitude of a dog, the temper of a dragon, the strength of a nekomatta." They didn't realize Kagome stood there watching with a bored look and an elbow propped onto the railing. "She'd have to be all of them." Sesshomaru concluded.

"Good, now if your done, Sakumo-san if you will." Kagome finally spoke, causing everyone to turned to her.

She wore a red kimono top with black lining, and a pair of black loos fitting pants that reached her ankles and made a sort of 'Balloon' effect. She wore no sandals, had twin Katana's on her back, and had her ninja pack tied tight on her right leg.

Sakumo stared at her surprised. "What?" Kagome blushed faintly. "I'm not about to get my ass kicked by the legendary "White Fang" so I'm gonna come prepared!" Sakumo chuckled.

"Fine, fine. You sure you can handle the twin Katana though, right?" It was that moment when Obito walked through the door.

"Kags, you should of saw-HATAKE!?" He screamed.

Kagome smiled cheekily at him and kissed his cheek. "Ohayo, Obito-nii. Sakumo-san and me were just about to go training, would you like to join us?" Kagome got a sparkle in her eye's.

Obito gulped an shook his head no. "N-No..but why is Chibi Hatake here?" He asked, still annoyed that his rival was in his house.

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno, guess Sakumo-san decided to bring Kakashi-san-" Kakashi interrupted her. "Kakashi. I hate formalities, except maybe 'sensei'.." Kagome nodded. "Then call me Kagome, I also hate formalities." Sakumo watched their interaction with amused eye's before grabbing Kagome, hoisting her up onto his shoulders, and making way for a training ground.

After reaching the training grounds, they each got into their own battle positions, Sakumo's being the regular shinobi's while Kagome's was one they didn't recognize. "Wait..what kinda-" Sakumo was cut of as Kagome leaped at him.

He quickly raised his own sword and watch as she grinned dangerously and leaped away. "Not bad.." He concluded.

Kagome rolled her eye's and analyzed his form, looking for an open spot. She soon found one and did the body flicker jutsu and stabbed Sakumo in the back.

Kakashi jumped out of his seat only to fall back into surprise when his father's form was replaced by a log. Kagome started look around.

She quickly sped around and blocked the sword that would have hit her had she not been faster. "Not so bad yourself." Kagome replied before flipping over his form and quickly sweeping his legs out from under him.

She Katana's criss-crossed at his neck. "Do you wield?" She asked calmly.

Sakumo's eye twitched. "Yeah, yeah. I wield." He grumbled.

Kagome removed her Katana's from his neck and towards Obito.

InuYasha couldn't hold his laughter in anymore. "HAHAHA! You, the legendary White Fang just got your ass whipped by a five year old!".

Obito sent InuYasha a grin. "I wouldn't be talking, Yash. You got your ass whipped by Kagome, when she was _four_." He snickered.

Kagome hit both of them on the heads. "Itai!" They yelled, nursing their bruising heads.

Kagome chided them softly. "Don't talk to him like that, if anything-you two should be thanking him he agreed to come and spar with me." Kagome jogged ahead of them.

Sakumo and Kakashi rose an eyebrow at Sesshomaru. "Are they always like that?" They asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Fortunately, Kagome keeps them in line, thought it is quite amusing when she tortures them for doing pranks on the clan." His eye's twinkled in amusment as Sakumo and Kakashi chuckled.

* * *

_Mew, We're done. Yay! Now we can sleep-(Our mothers are very close, and we think as each other as brother in sister so we don't do anything. We also have sleep over's or more like 'We-write-stories-all-night-overs')-Review, or else we will kill off Kakashi! ^_-_


End file.
